1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a base station and a terminal for a distributed array massive multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) communication system capable of efficiently dealing with drastically increasing wireless traffic due to a plurality of terminals at high data speed in a mobile communication environment using a high-frequency band such as a millimeter-wave band and a operation method of the distributed array massive MIMO communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of novel technology for high-quality multimedia services, wireless traffic increases explosively every year, and accordingly studies on fifth-generation (5G) mobile communications to efficiently cope with increase in wireless traffic are carried out vigorously.
As a method for dealing with drastically increasing wireless traffic, there is suggested a technique of extending an available frequency band by securing a wider frequency band using a high-frequency band, such as a millimeter-wave band, since a cellular band currently used for mobile communications is already saturated.
However, as a higher frequency band is used, fewer scattering components are present, line-of-sight (LOS) components are relatively greater and penetration loss by an obstacle, such as a building, may be massive. Thus, if a fine channel, for example, an LOS channel, is not secured, coverage holes or poor reception areas may be formed, disabling normal mobile communication services.